Cliche story, new twist!
by KANADESPRITE
Summary: Halfbood, Annabeth Chase, transferred to Goode highschool, but here is the thing: she doesn't know the gang. Percy immediately connects to his unknown soulmate. How does she react? Will it last? Will Calypso interfere? POVS: Annabeth and Percy maybe Thalia or Nico later. PERCABETH. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO (Follow, Favorite or review for updates)
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of grumpy Zeus: rain trickling outside of my window. I got out of bed and headed to the shower. After rushing out, not wanting to be late on my first day, I got dressed into a simple outfit, an oversized gray crew neck sweater with dark skinny jeans and my camp necklace. Then I pulled my monster of hair into a ponytail.

My dad just got transferred here with a recent promotion. It is late September of my senior year, so I am so excited to be the new girl again! Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? No? Listen closer.

Anyway I walked down to the lobby of my apartment building and ran into a boy on accident, he was . . . um . . . quite attractive. He has messy black hair, deep green eyes and was wearing a Good high sweatshirt with- what looked like his number, 8 on it and jeans and. . . Wait . . . whoa, whoa, whoa, is that . . . a camp necklace? No way. . .

"Oh. . . Uh . . . Sorry!" I said awkwardly.

"It's ok," he chuckled out, "um, going out on a limb here, but you look about my age and I heard we were getting a new transfer student in today, do happen to be Annabeth Chase?"

"Uh um, yeah" I mumbled out surprised by his open and straightforwardness and also trying to figure out who his godly parent is.

"Oh hey, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. I go to your new school." He said as he smiled.

"Oh ok . . . cool." I said while my face turned red, I was sooo embarrassed! I just ran into a guy from my new school _AND HE IS A HALF BLOOD._ Great first impression! Once again do you hear that sarcasm?

"Do you know where the school is? I'm on my way now, I could walk you there."

"My dad showed me on the way home from the airport, but I'm not as sure how to get there from here." I said honestly, still trying to place him.

"Ok well, we can walk together then." He smiled a very handsome crooked smile and we started off.

It was about a two minute walk. We walked in a comfortable silence, occasionally he would point out a place like the best restaurants or his favorite hangout. As we walked in to school he asked what my locker number was and I read, "108."

"Awesome, mine's 109," he smiled that beautiful smile again, "if you want. . . I can show you around today?" Oh my Goodness. He was gorgeous, he is a half blood, his locker is near mine _and_ he just offered to show me around the school. I actually _don't_ think I will hate this school?

"Sure, I would love that." I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Oh, hey Percy," said a girl from down the hall behind me, _who is this_? Oh crap, could this be his girlfriend? He is bound to have one; he is so, well . . . attractive. I turned to look at her. Her hair was black, cut in a sharp spiky look. She wore a punk outfit with some black cargo boots. She also wore a camp necklace. But her most noticeable trait was her electric blue eyes. Zeus was my first thought.

"Thalia!" Percy said with some noticeable excitement in his voice. Crap, it _is_ his girlfriend. "This is Annabeth, our new student."

I braced myself for her to kiss him, but instead she said with a big welcoming smile "Hi Annabeth, I am Thalia, Percy's . . . cousin."

I let out a deep breath and said "Nice to meet you." She smiled at me knowingly. Ok, I totally caught the hesitation in her voice about cousin, but it took me a minute to figure out why.

"We were just heading to our lockers." Percy said, "Annabeth, Thalia's locker is near ours."

"Alright let's go then!" said Thalia.

I could see that she was happy I was with Percy, not sure why though. On the way there I looked around and noticed people were staring at me. They were whispering things like 'why is she with him?' 'I can't believe the new girl thinks she has a shot with the hottest guy in school' and 'she is new here, she wouldn't understand Percy'. I got really confused fast. But Percy seemed to be oblivious and Thalia just ignored it, so I tried to do the same. When we got to the lockers it turned out Thalia's was two away from mine, 106. As soon as I got the chance I walked over to her, out of earshot from Percy, to talk about the other kids.

"Hey I noticed some kids were staring at me, and I know I am new here but I still didn't think they would do that. Is that, well, normal?" I confessed to Thalia. She just laughed and smiled that knowing smile again. I was starting to think she could literally see the strong immediate connection between her cousin and me.

"Oh, haha, that's because you happen to be with the cutest guy in school, _not_ because you are new. Girls would kill to be able to talk to him like you do, but somehow he never notices the girls flaunting themselves at him, he just kinda ignores it. But he never really talks to them like he does you." She said.

"So. . . Percy doesn't have a girlfriend?" I asked shyly and quietly.

She giggled and said "not yet" and winked. This girl is really nice, for Zeus' daughter. I decided to hint that I knew she was a half-blood.

"You know, you're really kind, for a daughter of Zeus." I said slyly.

"Yeah I get that from my mom, I think I- Wait you're a half blood!" she bursted and then hugged me, "So who is your parent? Wait let me guess . . . uh . . . deme-no. . . Athena!"

I nodded excitedly, "'Kay but don't tell anyone, I want to do it myself, when the time is right, and I want a shot at figuring Percy's parent."

"Of course! But how did you know I was Zeus's daughter?"

"Your electric blue eyes, they are beautiful." I admitted. She blushed, which was quite the sight, seeing a "punk-rock" girl blush.

Then Percy walked over, "Hey, watch'ya talking about?"

"Oh nothing. . ." Thalia and I said at the same time. We laughed.

"Uh . . . really, you can tell me!" he said trying to dig it out of us.

We looked at each other again and laughed. Then we all compared schedules, Percy and I had almost every class together, only he was taking a lower level math and wasn't in my architect class, he had another Phy. Ed. instead. Thalia and I had 4 classes together as well; Greek, (who knew they offered THAT as a foreign language) math, Phy. Ed. and a lower level English. Yes, I am in a lower level English, be shocked, but it is because of my ADHD. My brain is actually wired to read ancient Greek. Weird, I know.

After our first three hours (boring as can be). We all headed off to our Phy. Ed. class. The door to the gym said that we were swimming today. Shoot, anything but swimming. It turned out that the teacher was gone and when I heard this news I was so relieved. I wouldn't have to swim! Yay!

Then the sub ruined it by announcing that the head of the swim team volunteered to teach our class today. Great-not!

Thalia and I went into the changing room, but her locker was on the other side of the corridor. I met two other girls who were also wearing camp necklaces. They were Bianca and Silena. Bianca was pale, almost like gray, deep dark eyes and had long black slick hair. And in the opposite extreme Silena had light brown hair, was really tan and eyes that seemed to change from bright to bright color if you looked into them long enough. I asked them who the swim team captain was and Silena said that it was Percy Jackson. As soon as they said his name all the girls in the locker room where gocking over how hot he was. _Wow, how does he not notice?_ I thought as I looked back on my conversation earlier with Thalia.

"Hey do you guys know Thalia?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she sits with us at lunch and is lots of fun" said Silena.

"So... is there a specific table for half-bloods?" I let out the joke, forgetting they didn't know.

"What you are a demigod too?!" asked Silena. I realized that she sort of did the talking between the two.

"Yeah, I'm a daughter of Athena, and you are daughter of Aphrodite. Am I right?"

"Yes, and Bianca is Hade's daughter."

"Cool" I said, knowing these girls would probably be my best friends soon. Then we headed to the pool.

Percy (who by the way has a six-pack) came over and talked to us while we waited for the stragglers to come. I noticed something that caught me off guard, and that doesn't happen very often. I noticed that Percy lightly touched the middle of my back moving his fingers little. Normally I would, like, slap a guy if he did that on the first day of meeting, but for some reason it felt so right. I just only hoped that he couldn't tell I was trying to slow my heart down.

Thalia noticed his hand because she was standing on the other side of me. She whispered into my ear an _eeep_! I blushed.

A girl that had way too much makeup on to go swimming in and a bikini that could not be comfortable came over and joined our group. I begged to the Greek Gods that she wasn't half blood.

Thalia seemed to read my mind and said "She is not." to me quietly.

"Thank the Gods" I said back.

"So who is the new girl?" she said in the snottiest way possible.

"This is Annabeth, Annabeth meet. . . Calypso" Percy said while shivers crawled around my back, he had laid his hand flat on my back. Wow, I could feel the connection of our skin so perfectly -like his hand was meant to be there.

She glared at me and said "be careful 'Annabeth' some of the girls here are a little... competitive" with an evil grin.

Percy seemed to be a little confused but that is what makes him so sweet. The girls comforted me with a few "oh don't listen to her, your fine"s and "we got your back"s. I love my new school. When everyone was there Percy started class with a grin on his face, Greek Gods I can get enough of his smile.

He said, getting the classes attention, "Kay, everyone that can swim well, go ahead and start your 15 laps on the deep side, those of you not so comfortable come over here." I followed Thalia and a few other girls, including Calypso, and a couple boy geeks to the shallower side.

Ok a little backstory for you. I'm deathly afraid of water because one of the Greek goddesses once tried to drown my mother. She has advised her kids to be extra careful when around it. But I am really frightened by it and have never learned to swim.

Thalia seemed to remember this and told me to tell Percy that I didn't want to swim, I told her that I would give it a try (because I don't want Percy thinking I am a wimp). I walked toward the water and started to put my feet in. I prayed to Poseidon, the Greek God of the sea, that I wouldn't drown but. . . I got the feeling he was laughing at me. Crap, a Greek God laughing at me that is exactly what I needed. (Did you hear it that time? My sarcasm?) As I got in I stood and started to shake, sooo not use to the whole feeling of surrounded by water. And yes I take showers- not baths.

As Percy was checking his phone, Calypso swam over to the 18 foot end (and swimming very well if I might add) and pretended to drown. She caught Percy's attention and he hurried over and jumped in, then carried her to the bleachers bridal style.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said to the girls. Thalia, Silena, and Bianca rolled their eyes.

"Thank you sooo much, Percy!" Calypso said to him in a really girly voice. I wondered what her normal voice sounds like, you know, when she _ISN'T _trying too hard.

Percy said "no big deal, I think you should just rest here for the rest of the hour, the sub can watch you here."

"Oh no, that's ok" she said realizing that her plan was backfiring.

"Really you should just lay here; I am going to go help teach the other kids." Percy turned while telling her to stay. He caught me staring and he brushed his already dry hair (how did that work?) out of his face and smiled sheepishly. He walked over and waded in.

"Ok so if we could just make a circle then I could teach you the best techniques to use for beginners." he said. We made a circle and he demonstrated a breaststroke. He told us how to breathe and swam a lap doing so. He swam so fast but no one seemed to notice that it was unusually fast. Even for professionals. I was beginning to think I knew who his parent was and then I understood why Poseidon was laughing, as if to say "you think my son would allow you to drown? Mwahahaha!" (Now don't judge me that is what I think all the Gods' laughs sound like, well. . . more like that's how I would impersonate their laughs.) Then I heard my mom, saying she didn't really like this whole "crushing on a son of Poseidon" but she was ok with it if I was happy.

"Your turn to show me what you have got" Percy said when he was done with all the demonstrations. Thals told me to just relax, but I just couldn't, I was too worried and when I swam I just splashed like the true scaredy cat that I am. Percy came over and told me to try to float first. He placed his hands under me then slowly moved them away. I could still feel the pressure of the water holding me though; he was using his powers for me. I stood up to talk to Percy, I thought it was probably time he knew.

"Wise girl, you didn't think I hadn't noticed did you... that you are daughter of Athena?" he said flirtatiously before I could speak.

"Well I wasn't sure seaweed brain" I attempted to say in the same way back.

"I'm not going to let some stupid water goddess who thinks she is all that drown you, you know that?"

"Oh thank the Greek Gods you don't think I'm unrealistically scared."

"I happen to think that your fear is completely reasonable, but don't worry I am right here" he said. I laid on my back again and floated, then turned onto my stomach and tried to do the breaststroke.

"Ok I'm going to help you," he said calmly "stand up." I followed his instructions and he stood behind me and took my arms and moved them for me. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart beating thousand miles per hour.

"The breaststroke is like a heart. If you imagine a heart around you then trace it with your hands it would be the best possible form." He talked smoothly. I closed my eyes and felt my hands in his moving in the shape. Just then I heard the sub tell us all to get out and get changed.

Percy turned me around and said "We'll continue this next time okay?" I nodded and he embraced me with a hug. He knew I was scared and he was there to protect me. I felt so safe with him.

As we left the pool and I entered the girls changing room Calypso and her possie circled around me pushing and poking me back and forth. Calypso slapped me.

"Don't you dare go after Percy, he is mine!" Calypso snapped at me.

"Who do you think you are you little brat..." Said a girl.

"He would never go for such an ugly girl, he probably just pity's you." Another sniped.

"Why do you even try?" Slashed one more.

Thalia stepped in and cursed at them in Greek. Then she slapped Calypso, causing her to scream. Thalia snapped her fingers in front of her. The sub came and asked what happened. Then Calypso said she slapped me, a bit dazed about it. The sub took her to the principal's office in a towel.

I ran over to Thalia and thanked her, "Thank you so much, but did you just control the mist?! I have been trying to do that for years!"

"Yeah I did, and I wasn't supposed to be able to in that type of situation, but I guess the gods let me...? I can defiantly teach you sometime" she said.

AN: Thank you! please review! should I continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia! so I wasn't going to put this up until later, but I already got like 4 Follows and 3 Favorites! So if you wanna be MY FAVORITE you should reveiw! Even if you don't like it, please reveiw and tell me why, but please No flames?**

**Tangolikeoak- Thank you soooo much for the amazing review! Yes it is my first official Fan Fiction and I actually was super nervous to post it. Even if my day did suck, this review was the highlight! Thanks for being awesome! (::) [This cookie is for you! It's one that Sally made.] **

**anyways enough of my blabbering~~~ onward with the story!**

**PERCY POV:**

I know Annabeth is a half-blood, I had noticed her necklace during first hour when I was staring- I mean looking at her. After that it was obvious that she was Athena's daughter, she was amazingly smart, gorgeous gray eyes, and was wearing owl earrings (Athena's symbol). As I thought about why Annabeth didn't know how to swim, seeing as Athena's kids are typically athletic, I remembered a story told at camp a couple years back; something about one of the stupid water goddesses once trying to drown Athena. If I remembered right she advised her kids to be extra careful when around it, so a lot of them never learn to swim.

I checked the internet on my iPod to make sure I was correct, I was. Then, a few minutes earlier than normal, Calypso started drowning. I hurried over and jumped in, then carried her to the bleachers to make sure she was ok. She must be really clumsy because she falls in like, every day at the beginning of class.

"Thank you sooo much, Percy!" she said.

I said "No big deal, I think you should just rest here for the rest of the hour, the sub can watch you here." I didn't really want her to get in trouble again and I have a feeling that if I let her back in she would.

"Oh no, that's ok."

"Really you should just lay here; I am going to go help teach the other kids." I turned while telling her to stay. Annabeth caught me looking at her again so while brushing my hair out of my face I smiled a little embarrassed. I went into the shallower end.

"Ok so if we could just make a circle then I could teach you the best techniques to use for beginners." I said. I demonstrated a breast stroke and told them how to breathe. I then swam a lap doing so. While swimming I heard my father saying to me "Don't be letting her drown."

"Your turn to show me what you have got" I said when I was done with all the demonstrations. I went over and told Annabeth to try to float first. I placed my hands under her supporting her weight then slowly moved them away. I held the water there though, I would hate for her to not trust me. She stood up and I got nervous, I thought it was probably time she knew, I knew.

"Wise girl, you didn't think I hadn't noticed did you, that you are daughter of Athena?" I said nervously.

"Well I wasn't sure, seaweed brain!" she said with a hint of tease in her voice.

"I'm not going to let some stupid water goddess who thinks she is all that drown you, you know that?"

"Oh thank the Greek Gods you don't think I'm unrealistically scared." She said relieved.

"I happen to think that your fear is completely reasonable, but don't worry I am right here." I said. She laid on her back again and floated- sort of, then turned onto her stomach and did what looked like an attempt at the breast stroke.

"Ok I'm going to help you," I said nervously "stand up." She stood and I stood behind her and I took her arms and moved them for her. I hoped she couldn't hear, or feel (I was leaning up against her) my heart beating out of my chest.

"The breaststroke is like a heart. If you imagine a heart around you then trace it with your hands it would be the best possible form." I said. Her little hands in mine were so soft and petite. Interrupting my thoughts, I heard the sub tell us all to get out and get changed. Of course, just when I finally got to talk to her.

I turned her around "We'll continue this next time okay?" I wanted to continue lessons with her. I hugged her. I knew she was scared and quite honestly I was too, not for the same reasons of course, but I liked her a lot and I know we like, just met but I feel like we belong. Wanting to protect someone was a bit of a new feeling to me. I wanted her to be near. I felt so flawless with her that way she looked at me but at the same time I didn't feel the need to be fake like I had with girls in the past, just me.

I went out to the hall and waited for the gang. When they got there Annabeth had a spot bruising on her face.

"Are you ok?!" I asked panicked that something might have happened.

"It's nothing." Annabeth replied with a forced smile. I wasn't so convinced, I was really worried.

I just said "Okay. . ." because I didn't want to pry too much.

The bell rang and we headed to lunch, I invited Annabeth to sit with us and she accepted. Sitting across from me I noticed she was really, really pretty when she ate. (Is that weird? Oh well.) When everyone was done eating I introduced Annabeth to Nico- Bianca's twin brother, Grover underwood the Satyr and Charles Beckondorf- Silena's boyfriend.

The next hour was GLAH! (Greek language and history) This was giong to be great! Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I walked to class together. We sat in the middle of everyone.

"Good morning class and welcome to Greek! We have our new student here today. . . Ms. Annabeth Chase, now she hasn't ever enrolled in a Greek class so we all must be respectful of her learning pace." Our teacher spoke promptly while our grouped laughed, "Why don't you come up here and intruduce yourself, name, age and favorite fruit!"

"In English or Greek?" Annabeth asked.

"Well if you feel so inclined you are welcome to attempt Greek!" Mrs. Luser said a little to happil.

"Γεια είμαι στην'Ανναμπεθ, είμαι δεκαεπτά ετών αγαπημένο μου φρούτο είναι ίσως βατόμουρα και έχω την αίσθηση μόνο το μισό αίματα καταλαβαίνουν τι λέω. wow αυτός ο δάσκαλος είναι αργή. εσείς γιατί δεν είπες να πάω εύκολα πάνω της αυτή μοιάζει πρόκειται να περάσει έξω" _(Hi I'm Annabeth, I am 17 years old, my favorite fruit is probably blackberries and I have a feeling only half bloods understand what I am saying right now. wow this teacher is slow. you guys why didn't you tell me to go easy on her she looks like she is going to pass out)_ Annabeth responded quickly. I guess I should have told her we hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk in Greek in here yet. Annabeth sat down and I told her just that. She laughed the most beautiful laugh.

"Well now the teacher thinks I'm crazy. . ." Annabeth noted.

"Ms Chase, I had no idea, you sound like you were personally raised by Zeus hisself " Mrs. Luser cackled, "but you seem more. . . Athena." She then proceeded to smile, a bit too much.

We all looked around wide eyed. All having the same thought, _monster_?

~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry it's so short! I was planning on adding more but changed my mind, nothing else really fit. **

**Please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! This week I found out my favorite uncle has several tumors is his stomach- and its not looking good. But anyway, enough excuses from me. I reread the last two chapters and realized how many mistakes I had. I tried to do better with this one. **

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**123456789LINEBREAK987654321**

**ANNABETH POV**

Its been 9 days from my first day. So far we just think that Mrs. Luser is just crazy, be we tend to stay in pairs around the school since then.

I was in english and we were only like a third through class. The only thing keeping me going was the fact that after this class the time was ours for the weekend. I couldn't just sit there my ADHD was acting up and I couldn't think, read or write English anymore.  
>"γειά φύκι εγκέφαλος" (hey seaweed brain) I wrote on a note and handed it to the boy in front of me.<br>"γειά σοφό κορίτσι, Θέλετε να φύγετε μαζί?" ( Hey wise girl, Do you want to walk home together?) He took a few minutes to reply because the teacher kept looking in our direction so when I got it it had designs and doodles all over it.  
>"γιατί δεν θα πάω με τα πόδια στο σπίτι μαζί σας;" (Why wouldn't I walk home with you?) I teased back, adding some of my own drawings.<br>"Ανυπομονώ να το :)" (I'm looking forward to it) he responded.  
>"Στην εποχή της :D" (As am I) I passed it and he met me with a smile. I cannot get enough of that smile.<p>

When the bell finally rang we packed our things and headed out.  
>"So how have you been liking Goode?" Percy asked.<br>"It's been pretty. . . good!" I laughed at my own joke. Yes you heard me right, I, Annabeth Chase laughed at her own joke! It was ok though because Percy laughed even harder. His laugh is so, what's the word. . . Oh I got it! Comfortable! His laugh is comfortable. Like you could just let it swallow you up in a heavenly sound of goodness- HOLY HERA! WHAT IN HADDES HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I sound like Aphrodite herself! (butitistruehislaughisgreat)  
>After we both calmed down we walked in a conformable silence, until it started raining.<p>

**123456789LINEBREAK987654321**

I didn't flinch or pull away, I let him; I let him hold my hand. His hand was warm and smooth; it practically swallowed my small one. As he held it the warmth stole my hand and then my arm and then my chest. My heart was pounding so hard. I didn't realize I was cold until he touched me. I yearned to be warmer. I had the goose bumps and I guess Percy noticed.  
>"Here have my sweatshirt." He said. It was the one he wore all day.<br>"It's-" I started to protest but his face told me that it really was ok. I took it and put it on. Wow, it was really soft on the inside. It was warm from him wearing it and it smelled like the sea, just like him. He grabbed my hand again that feeling started once again, the warmth up my hand. As we neared the apartment it started POURING. Laughing, we ran to the lobby and walked up the stairs. Percy only lived 3 apartments away.  
>At my door he stopped "See you later!"<br>"You too!" I said and smiled at him and went inside. As I closed the door I "eeped" not too loud that Percy could hear me but apparently loud enough for my step mom to hear. She walked in the entryway and asked how my day was.  
>"Good..." I said still thinking about my response to Percy earlier and slightly laughing.<br>"Okay. . . Who is he?"  
>"What?!" I blurted out.<br>"Oh don't play, haha, I know what it looks like when a girl likes someone. -and you are, you know, WEARING HIS SWEATSHIRT!" She giggled.  
>"What?" I played along.<br>"Come on what happened? Your brothers are still in school for an hour and you dad is at work." She begged.  
>"Fine, but first I want a soda" I grabbed my soda from the fridge and met my mom in the living room.<br>"Soooo what is his name?" she sung. She is almost as bad as a teenage fan girl.**(yeah, I just said that)**  
>I bit my lip and murmured out "Percy. Percy Jackson"<br>"Oh! I met his mother today she brought over some cookies, they were blue though. . . Still- very delicious. They live a couple apartments down don't they?" she questioned.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"So how did you meet?"  
>"I ran into him on the way to school my first day, Like literally RAN into him," She giggled at my mistake "...then he showed me to school. Our lockers were right next to each other's and we have six classes together. Oh and he taught the swimming class the last few days."<br>"Oh my how did that go? You being Aqua-phobic and all..."  
>"Good actually, really good he is a child of Poseidon so... Yeah he understood" I smiled and looked at my lap.<br>"Awe so he gets the whole half-blood thing."  
>"Yeah, and then on the way home... he held my hand. "<br>"OH so it's a mutual feeling between you two."  
>"Yeahhhh . . ." I said as the blush came on harder now.<br>My mom hasn't always been that nice to me, there was a long period of time where she thought I might hurt her or the twins, but we have grown together and now she is one of my best friends. After my conversation with her I ran to my room to text Thals.  
>"<em><span>Thalia, you're never gonna guess what just happened<span>__! __XD"~A_  
><em>"WHAT!? XD"~T<em>  
><em>"He held my hand! EEEPPPPP"~A<em>  
><em>"Give me the deets, Girl the Deets!"~T<em>  
><em>"Well we were walking home and it started raining, and he grabbed my hand ~and THEN HE GAVE ME HIS SWEATSHIRT TO WEAR."~A<em>  
><em>"AHHHHHH that is sooo cute XD"~T<em>  
><em>"Right?!"~A<em>  
><em>"K well I have to go eat mom's waiting Ttly"~T<em>  
><em>"Ttly XD"~A<em>  
>I ran to the kitchen, "When will dinner be ready mom?"<br>"Well, at 5:00, Mrs. Blowfis. invited us over."  
>"WHAT?! And you didn't think to tell me that?"<p>

**12345678987654321**

**I kinda don't like this chapter. oh well. oh and sorry its shorter than normal. :P oh and that annabeth is really OOC I'll do better next time. **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest ( That reviewed chapter 2): Kay so I know that this isn't 100% original and I'm sorry for that. **

**Lilyflower: Yeah Annabeth is pretty OOC isn't she? Haha sorry, but I do think I'm going to continue writing her this way because I would kinda have to rewrite this whole story... (Which isn't a horrible idea the writing is pretty bad...) anyway I don't think I'll do that right now, maybe later... **

**Firefly9917: Thank you! I'm sorry that I have taken FOREVER to update. I would be mad at me if I were reading this story. But to be completely honest I have been going through a pretty hard time. ( Like; Depression, anxiety attacks, my uncle passed away, I'm moving across a few cities, finals were insane, my aunt and her two kids came to live with us... and a lot more but you probably don't care.) **

**Allen r: I'm sorry, but we might get fluffy. **

**Addicted2sweets105: Thank you, seriously that means a lot to me. (::) (you get the cookie today, ****it's from Sally) **

**Percy's POV**  
>"Mom I'm home" I yelled<p>

"Oh hey honey, so I went over to the Chase's today, the new ones down the hall, and I hear they have a girl your age," I couldn't believe my mom was trying to set me up.

"Well mo-" I was interrupted

"She is blonde and is in your grade, Percy, her name is Annabeth and I think she might be a demigod like you, honey"

"Mom! I already know her!"

"Oh haha of course you do" she said "So what is she like?"

"Well it sounds like you have all the answers already" I said laughing and teasing her. "She is a daughter Athena and she is very..." trying to think of a word to describe your crush to your mother is harder than you would think. "nice." I could feel myself turning red.

"Looks like to me somebody is in love." She sung in a teasing way.

"MOM!?" I yelled as she laughed and laughed.

"Here I made you some cookies, blue, just how you like them." She handed me a cookie from the plate she was holding.

"Thanks," I said still red "when will dinner be ready?"

"In about 30 minutes, we will be having the Chases over. They haven't got the chance to buy an oven yet."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she said nervously.

"No, not at all" I said with what felt like the biggest grin of my life.

I ran to my room and made sure I looked alright. _Stupid hair, why do you hate me? _I combed it again but it seriously wouldn't lie down. Then I ran to the front room and made sure that it was acceptable, and hurried to clean it up. Then to the dining room where I knew there was a lot of work to do. I scrubbed the table and the buffet then vacuumed the floors.

"Wow I haven't seen you work that fast in years" my mom mocked.

"HA-HA very funny" I said.

"A certain someone is trying to impress a girl" she said in a motherly way, you know what I mean, that way they get when they tease you about that sort of thing. (very specific, I know)

I put the vacuum away and set the table, while mom put the dinner on the buffet.

When Annabeth and her family arrived we sat and ate. I sat across from her. She was wearing her hair down this time though; it flowed around her shoulders perfectly. Oh my Greek she is beautiful. As my mom and step-dad talked to her parents about where the best place to go for a new oven, I decided to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl, have you gotten the chance to do the homework assignment?"

"Not yet, seaweed brain" she teased sweetly.

"Haha, I just barely started it" I said, which isn't technically a lie, I did start it in class.

After dinner was over, I helped clear the table.

"I can help with the dishes" Annabeth said. She is so kind, and constantly thinking of others. My mom told me to help her as she looked up the address of Lowes online. Annabeth followed me into the kitchen with the last load of dishes.

"I'll wash, you rinse? We can let them air-dry" I said, as I poured soap into the plugged sink and ran the water.

"Sure" she said with a smile on her face.

The bubbles rose and I switched the running water to the other side of the sink. As we were finishing up the dishes I caught myself staring at her, but I didn't stop until she looked up at me. She smiled and so did I, I couldn't help myself I just liked her so much. I wasn't surprised at my urge to kiss her. But I didn't because I knew if either of our parents walked in; it would have been an awkward moment.

"Annabeth?" I asked with butterflies in my stomach.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Would you want to do go out sometime? Like on a date?" I asked.  
>"Yeah I would like that" she said calmly.<br>"Yeah?" I was so excited!  
>"Yeah" she said with a gentle smile.<br>"Where would you like to go?"  
>"How about the beach?"<br>"Sounds perfect, how about tomorrow?" I said. And she nodded.

"Annabeth come on honey we are leaving" were the words that startled me into reality again.

"'kay mom be right there," she said while she dried her hands, "see ya tomorrow Percy."

"See you," I said still dazed by her perfectness.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I'll wash, you rinse? We can let them air-dry" Percy asked with such sweetness.

"Sure" I agreed.

The bubbles grew and he switched the running water to my side of the sink. As we were finishing up the dishes I saw him looking at me. I just smiled at him, I just feel so comfortable around him, like he really does care. I could see us together in the future doing the dishes while a few toddlers chased each other around the house. And for a split second I thought he was going to kiss me, and in that second, I started wondering what I would do if he did. Would I kiss him back? Would I try to avoid it? No I'm pretty sure I would kiss him back, actually I kind of wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed.

"Annabeth?"  
>"Yeah?" I asked still a little dazed by my thoughts.<br>"Would you want to do go out sometime? Like on a date?" What. What. What.  
>"Yeah I would like that" she said trying to hide my nervousness.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Yeah." I said as I hid my smile.<br>"Where would you like to go?"  
>"How about the beach?" I offered, maybe we could swim some more.<br>"Sounds perfect, how about tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Annabeth come on honey we are leaving" were the words that alarmed me into reality again.

"'kay mom be right there," I said while I wiped my hands but what I really want to say was _Thanks mom for ruining our moment!_, "see ya tomorrow Percy."

"See you," he said pleasantly.

I found mom at the door and followed her out. Dad and the boys were already back at the apartment.

"sooo how was it?" she asked

"Good. . ." I said softly.

"yeah?"

"yeah..." I said as we entered our apartment. I went straight to my room, changed into PJs and Percy's sweatshirt and went to bed.

One asleep I had a dream that Percy and I were together, on a dock. We had just been swimming. The wind was blowing off the shore and carrying the smell that was so familiar to me; Percy's signature scent; the smell of the sea. The sun was setting and was beautiful shades of red. We were standing there, holding hands, watching the sun set, talking about our feelings for each other.

"Annabeth, you make feel so happy," he said, "and I know that we barely met each other but I feel like I belong with you. We are so perfect for each other. It is like the Greek Gods, it's like they want us together. Annabeth, I love you."

He leaned in for a kiss, a kiss I would never get. I was pushed. As I hit the water I felt a current. A strong current it was pulling me under. I waited, I waited for Percy to come and get me, for him to jump in and save me. But I just sunk and sunk and soon hit the bottom. I couldn't move. This force was holding me there.

As I sat there, dying, I saw this vision in a very large clam. I saw Angela in her bikini in my spot on the dock. She was talking to Percy.

"Oh thank goodness you came, I was getting worried" he said.

"I couldn't just leave _my_ Percy to kiss that witch, could I?" she joked "I can't believe she actually believed that bit about the stupid Greek Gods. Who cares about them? Hahaha..."

"I'm just glad you're here" he said.

And then she kissed Percy, and he kissed her back. He grabbed her bare waist and pulled her closer to him. One of her hands went through his hair, his soft messy hair. The other placed on his neck. I felt so sad. So cold. So betrayed. So alone. I wanted to just die.

I woke up crying. Thalia was there.

"Annabeth! Annabeth wake up! It's just a nightmare! Come on wake up!" She spoke swiftly as if she had done this a million times as she dropped little bits of nectar into my mouth.

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped for more air. I quickly sat up.

"Oh thank the Gods" she said "when your mom found you crying and couldn't wake you, she called me on your phone; I came as soon as I could. Are you alright Hun?" I couldn't stop crying. I covered my eyes with Percy's sweatshirt's sleeves and cried. Thals hugged me and told me again that it was just a bad dream.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help?" She said concerned.

"Percy... Percy... he... he kissed ...and... he let me... down and then... and... then and it was... planed." I said in-between sobs.

"ok from that there could be two stories I'm gonna take it wasn't the good one." She said and I blushed, "so Percy kissed Angela and then let you drown and it was all planed?"

Wow she was good at translating my sobbing language, "yeah."

She grabbed me by the shoulders and said "oh my, ok, well first of all, I know Percy and he would NEVER do that, second I am sooo sorry Hun that must be terrifying to think about, let alone see, and third THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" in a reassuring sincere voice.

After I had calmed down I checked the time, it was one already and we were heading out on the date at three.

"I didn't tell you did I?"

"What?"

"Percy, he is picking me up at three to go to the beach, like a date." I mumbled stressed and shaking. (Shaking isn't that new to me but that's a whole new chapter). Thales quickly called someone and I was so out of it I didn't even catch who it was.

"Silena will be here in forty-five minutes to help pick out your outfit." she said. By the time I went to the restroom and grabbed a pop tart it was two. There was a knock at the door and I heard Silena introduce herself and my mother led her to my room. I was a mess, I was still in PJs, the light makeup I wore last night was smeared from crying and only Aphrodite herself knows what my hair looks like, well I guess Thals would- but you get the point.

"What in Olympus happened to you?!" Silena exclaimed. Thalia explained what happened and she seemed sympathetic.

"Oh don't worry about a single think sweetie, Percy would NEVER do such a thing." She said as she examined my closet. "Oh THIS is perfect!" She held up a pair of short, cream, lace overalls that have a gray underlay.

"Ok where these with this cream undershirt and these gray converses!" Put on the trio and I loved the outfit, it really made my eyes pop.

Next she did my hair by using some special frizz ease conditioner and her high end brush. She said she liked my hair down the best with this outfit and just left it at that. She wiped off my make-up and reapplied some very natural looking stuff. After that I went and talked to my mom and let her know my plan.

**Kay I am going to have to stop there for now.  
>read and review.<br>sorry for the crappy rushed writing.  
>And I understand that this is pretty OOC for all of them and<br>I don't think this could actually ever happen to anyone but yaknow whatever...**


End file.
